


i am safe, it is quiet here

by Marshmellowtea



Category: DRRB, Dangan:Rebirth, Dangan:Rebirth-Voices
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, SHSL Child Caregiver Tsuchiya Akira, SHSL Nurse Yodogawa Seishi, SHSL Therapist Mizuta Marin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtea/pseuds/Marshmellowtea
Summary: shsl nurse yodogawa muses on sleep with his two closest friends





	i am safe, it is quiet here

**Author's Note:**

> this au is so self indulgent don't look at me 
> 
> this fic is brought over from tumblr, btw!

“It amazes me how she can just do that.” 

Tsuchiya looks up, adjusting the way Mizuta is leaning against his shoulder so that she’s more comfortable. He smiles, a little awkwardly, and gently places his hand over Yodogawa’s. 

“What do you mean by that?” he asks, his voice gentle. 

Yodogawa smiles and shrugs. With his free hand, he pulls his mask up a little farther on his face, an instinctive, nervous gesture. “You know…how she just…falls asleep like that. Without being…scared.” 

Tsuchiya’s brow crinkles, and his fingers curl around Yodogawa’s hand. “Do you often fall asleep scared, Seishi-chan?” 

Mizuta snores softly, and Yodogawa turns to her, watches her for a bit. Then, finally, he nods. “Yes…most nights, if not all.” 

They go quiet for a moment. 

Yodogawa shifts anxiously. Finally, he decides to elaborate: “You’re just so… _defenseless_. And I’m already so bad at protecting myself when I’m awake…” 

He receives a gentle squeeze to his hand in response. When he looks up, Tsuchiya is looking at him with worried eyes. 

“Do you get nightmares?” 

“Ah…” Yodogawa smiles meekly, scooting a little closer to Tsuchiya’s side. He’s not used to this. He’s not used to…being allowed to be this close to someone, without having to do something in return. It’s nice. “Yes. I do. Sometimes.” 

Tsuchiya looks at him suspiciously. 

“…most of the time,” Yodogawa admits, ducking his head. Mizuta shifts a little, making a soft snuffling sound. 

“Seishi-chan…” Tsuchiya drops his hand to instead wrap his arm around his waist, pulling him close. Yodogawa tucks his face into the side of his neck, a dampness gathering in his eyes. 

Mizuta turns in her sleep, reaching forward and grabbing onto Yodogawa’s arm. She smiles slightly, and she looks so serene. Yodogawa can’t even bring himself to be jealous of her. 

“…you’re safe now. You know that?” Tsuchiya’s hand has found his hair, and his fingers are entangled in his locks. 

Yodogawa lets his eyes fall closed. “I know. I know I’m safe with you two.” 

“Good,” Tsuchiya mumbles, and he’s slipping into his “caregiver” voice, like he’s speaking to a child. Yodogawa doesn’t mind as much as he should. “We care about you so much, Seishi-chan.” 

“Mmph…” Yodogawa opens his eyes slightly, a tiny smile playing on his hidden lips. “Are you trying to lull me to sleep, Akira-kun?” 

“Only a little,” Tsuchiya says, smiling back at him. “I worry about you. You always look so tired…” 

Once again, they fall to silence. Yodogawa lets his eyes fall closed for a second time, and he lets himself be soothed by the feeling of Mizuta’s hand on his arm, the sound of her snoring, the rise and fall of Tsuchiya’s chest. 

“Can you…sing to me, Akira-kun? A lullaby?” 

He knows it’s an odd request. He winces, preparing to be shot down, preparing to be pushed away. 

Tsuchiya just chuckles. “Of course, Seishi-chan,” he says, and he quietly starts to sing. His voice is so nice. Soothing. 

Yodogawa lets himself drift off. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm over at marshmellowtea.tumblr.com if you wanna hang ig 
> 
> i'm kicking this account back into gear just for my dumb drrb stories. be ready


End file.
